1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relates generally to safe operation of handheld mobile devices, and more particularly, to providing a lock-out mechanism to prevent operation of one or more functions of handheld mobile devices by drivers when operating vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
When you are driving, how often do you see other drivers checking their phones while behind the wheel? And, be honest, how often do you do it yourself? The problem has gotten so big that highways across the country now regularly warn drivers “Don't text and drive.” And 46 states and the District of Columbia have laws banning texting and driving. But the issue isn't just talking and texting anymore. Drivers are on Snapchat, Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Google Maps, Spotify, YouTube and now “Pokemon Go,” the video game that has captured the world's attention and has become the latest concern for distracted-driving advocates.
Judging by the results of a recent survey, we have a long way to go in getting that message out. Brutally Honest: How to keep your teens from texting and driving. Nearly 70% of teens say they use apps while driving, according to a just-released survey of 2,500 high school-age children across the country. When the teens were asked to rank the behaviors they consider the most distracting or dangerous for a teen driver, 29% said driving under the influence of alcohol and 25% said writing or sending a text message. Only 6% said actively looking at or posting to social media is the most distracting or dangerous behavior behind the wheel for a teen driver, according to the survey by Liberty Mutual Insurance and Students Against Destructive Decisions (SADD). In another survey (PDF), this one sponsored by the National Safety Council and focusing on 2,400 drivers of all ages, 74% said they would use Facebook while driving, and 37% said they would use Twitter while behind the wheel, with YouTube (35%) and Instagram (33%) close behind.
Texting while driving has become a major concern of parents, law enforcement, and the general public. An April 2006 study found that 80 percent of auto accidents are caused by distractions such as applying makeup, eating, and text messaging on handheld mobile devices (texting). According to the Liberty Mutual Research Institute for Safety and Students Against Destruction Decisions, teens report that texting is their number one distraction while driving. Teens understand that texting while driving is dangerous, but this is often not enough motivation to end the practice.
New laws are being written to make texting illegal while driving. However, law enforcement officials report that their ability to catch offenders is limited because the texting device can be used out of sight (e.g., on the driver's lap), thus making texting while driving even more dangerous. Texting while driving has become so widespread it is doubtful that law enforcement will have any significant effect on stopping the practice.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements in safe operation of handheld mobile devices by drivers when operating vehicles.